


Myosotis

by Endyr_Serifi



Series: The World of The Vale [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: First story, Gen, I have zero clue what to tag this, Will add tags as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endyr_Serifi/pseuds/Endyr_Serifi
Summary: Merithic Era- The Dragon AgeWhen the dragon cult ruled over Teventer and Skyrim. When the Dalish were pushed from the Free Marches to Valenwood and the Emerald Graves.This is the tale of Fareia Nyxbrook of Clan Lavellan.----Aka What happens when an author decides to severely mashup two worlds to the point it could be their own universe





	Myosotis

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my story! It's my first one and this first chapter is a test!

When the dragon cult ruled over Teventer and Skyrim. When the dalish were Driven from the Free Marches to Valenwood and the Emerald Graves.

Clan Lavellan was located in Valenwood now, in order to preserve the clan. Ambassadors from the dragon cult went to those pushed from their home, but only they accepted theirs.

This ambassador has been in the clan for generations, her name was Mahvulon. She was a dovah cursed to be human. Well, elf in her case. She was reclusive, and most of the clan didn't know she was there in her Aravel.

 

\--------------

Small footsteps rung out, the crunching of fallen leaves and twigs. A young elven girl with ice blue eyes and off white hair, ran towards Mahvulon's tent, close to the statue of Fen’harel.

"Mamae!" She yelled out, running around to Mahvulon's tent.

She stopped running when she spotted the Black haired woman with horns.

Mahvulon looked up, and smiled. "Hello little dov, how are you today."

"Good, Mamae!" The girl climbed up into Mahvulon's lap. "I'm here for writing lessons- the lead lady won't teach me! Bows and arrows- I don't Want to learn how to use a bow!"

The tiny elven girl was an orphan, one Mahvulon took under her wing. Not officially a mother to her, but a caretaker none the less.

Mahvulon shook her head towards the girl, chuckling. Her writing supples were close by. "Let's start out on them, shall we?"


End file.
